


So what if I broke my arm, I’m still doing it

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Caves, Dammit Jim, Enterprise, Fights, Five Year Mission, Gen, Hurt Jim, Minor Injuries, Mission Fic, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, New Planets, Post-Mission, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Kirk, Serious Injuries, Starfleet, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Strength, Tumblr Prompt, away mission, natives, rogues - Freeform, sickbay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jim, you’re covered in bruises and your arm is broken,”</p><p>“So what if I broke my arm, I’m still doing it,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So what if I broke my arm, I’m still doing it

Leonard McCoy could count on one hand the number of days since meeting Jim Kirk that the kid _hadn’t_ done something stupid, reckless, or dangerous. Unfortunately, today wasn’t one of those days.

The away mission had been a bust from the start. They’d been assigned to meet with the people of Deneva V and determine whether or not they were suitable to join the Federation. The second the landing party had beamed down they were targeted by a group of rogues and captured, taken into an underground cave where the ships sensors could no longer reach them. The leader, a heavily muscled humanoid who stood at least seven feet tall, had informed them that their people valued strength above all else. They were told that they would be released as soon as one of them bested him in a fight. Jim, of course, had been the first to volunteer.

They were stood in an open part of the cave, the rogues around the edge of the room leaving a space for the leader and Jim to fight in the middle. Len and Chekov were each held back by one of the others to ensure that they didn’t rush in to help Jim: it had to be a fair fight.

Jim grinned at them, “Don’t worry, guys, I’ve got this,”

Len only glared, knowing full well that the opposite was true.

It was a rough fight. Jim managed to get in a few good hits, but his opponent landed twice as many, twice as hard. Jim was battered, bruised and bleeding.

“Time!” Len hollered, “Time out! He needs a break!”

The leader stopped and looked from Len to Jim, crouching to where the latter was sprawled on the floor, “You have five minutes and the fight resumes. Either you finish this fight, or one of your friends does,”

The rogues holding Len and Chekov let them go and they rushed forward. Jim groaned, rolling onto his back and sitting up.

“Are you alright, Keptin?” Chekov asked worriedly.

“He was a little stronger than I thought,” Jim said slightly dazedly, blinking away the stars flashing in front of his eyes.

“Dammit, Jim!” Len growled, checking the Captain’s injuries, “You can’t go back in there,”

“I have to Bones, it’s our only way out,”

“Jim, you’re covered in bruises and your arm is broken,”

“So what if I broke my arm, I’m still doing it,” Jim said defiantly, “I’m already a little beaten up, no point either of you getting beat up too,”

“I agree vith ze doctor, von of us should do eet,” Chekov interrupted,

“And by one of us it should be me,” Len clarified, “There’s no way I’m letting you go in there, kid,”

Chekov scowled in indignation, “But—”

“No, Bones is right, you’re not fighting today Chekov... and neither are you Bones,”

“Jim—”

“Time’s up!” the leader announced, stepping forward.

Before Len or Chekov could react, Jim leapt up and reinitiated the fight.

..........

Jim wasn’t sure how much later it was, but he woke up in a hospital bed in Sickbay with no memory of how he got there. He remembered the fight with the huge leader, remembered stopping Bones and Chekov from taking his place, but beyond that – nothing.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Jim looked to his left to see Bones walk over with a PADD.

“What happened? Did I win?” he croaked through a sore, bruised throat.

“No. While you were getting the living shit kicked out of you, Spock beamed down to try and find us. He challenged the leader in your place and used his Vulcan strength to royally kick his ass and win our release,”

“Oh. But I gave him a head start, so technically Spock helped me beat him,” Jim said with a small grin.

Len rolled his eyes, “Sure, but at least Spock walked away basically intact. Not like the puddle of mush you were,”

“I guess we won’t be inviting them to join the Federation then,” Jim murmured before falling asleep again.

Len sighed; maybe tomorrow Jim wouldn’t do something stupid...


End file.
